


Twinkling Lights

by NsuYeula



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NsuYeula/pseuds/NsuYeula
Summary: He wished he had kissed her then, looking back on it now. Before the world crumbled around them and everything became so much darker. But then there were twinkling lights and the moon bathing the view with its light, it would have been easy. And Blake wasn’t the girl you chose the easy moments for.





	Twinkling Lights

They escape to the rooftops the night before the festival starts. He shows up at her window, tapping the glass with his tail to not wake her team mates. She gives him an exasperated look but takes his hand none the less. They share a bottle of wine between them, which Sun insisted he had not stolen, looking down at the school, all decorated for the Vytal festival. She takes careful sips while he takes mouthfuls, yet she ends up just as tipsy as him. She tells him all about the books she is reading, her classes, the crazy antics Yang kept dragging her into, while he laughs and teases her. She leans into him as the alcohol starts to make her head light, gazing absent mildly into the night. His tail wraps around her and he kisses her head, right between where her ears were hidden. He finds it hard to forget what she looked like that night, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the moon lighting up her pale skin. Legs wrapped lazily between one another, mumbling about one thing or another. He wished he had kissed her then, looking back on it now. Before the world crumbled around them and everything became so much darker. But then there were twinkling lights and the moon bathing the view with its light, it would have been easy. And Blake wasn’t the girl you chose the easy moments for.

The next time they were alone together was on the boat to Menagerie. His cheek still stung from where she had hit him, but in the grand scheme of things it didn’t matter at all. He had found her, and she had not thrown him overboard yet, which was a good sign. He could tell she wasn’t too happy with the fact he was there, sitting across the cabin from her, but he felt it was more out of the desire to be alone rather than any hatred directly linked to him. She had dragged him into her cabin without a word and now he was at a lost on actually what to do. He had not really thought about what would happen when she finally spotted him. She was curled up on her bed with her back to him, her chest rising and failing in motion with the waves outside. She had discarded her ribbon into the ocean, so for the first time since their meeting did he get to see her ears again. They were folded downwards and occasionally would twitch, which he thought was adorable. He sits there, watching her resting form while pondering what exactly was he supposed to do. Eventually he lay himself down by the side of her bed, removing his shirt and sticking it underneath his head to provide some form of a pillow. He knows he would be more comfortable in his cabin, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her now. 

He wakes up with her hand entangled with his. 

He finds it very awkward being around her family. He does try his hardest to be well behaved, but his overly chatty and optimistic nature kept being his downfall. When he first met Ghira he’s nerves got the better of him and he knew he had messed up bad when he came face to face with the most terrifying gaze he had ever met. Thankfully Kali seem to forgive his awkward nerves. Out of the corner of his eye, he knew Blake was torn between putting her face in her hands or knocking him out cold.

They are kept apart for the majority of the time they were at Blake’s parents, always under the watchful eye of Ghira. He made sure they had rooms in the opposite site of the house, and tried to be present or at least close by any time Sun went to see Blake. Though that changed after Sun got stabbed by Ilia. Despite his and everyone else’s protests Blake insisted on changing his dressing whenever it needed changing. She kicked Kali and Ghira out of the room saying that they would just get in the way. He knows she doing all of this out of the guilt she felt. He tried his hardest to explain that he did it of his own choosing and it was his own fault for being irresponsible, which made her chuckle softly, but he knows deep down she still finds it hard not to feel the increasing guilt. He lifts his hand and brushes her hair away from her face, pausing for a moment. She turns her head away gently, but her cheeks were blushing a warm pink.

She hid away when the ship leaves the docks to Mistral. The moment her duties where managed and she had check and double checked everything was in order she slides away only leaving a semblance version of herself behind. They were all worried, especially Ilia, who was still a little bit shy due to her only resent alignment change. He assures her it’s just Blake needing some alone time. He knows better than them all the trauma Blake was preparing to face. Back when he first met her, she was so cold and broken, but he had slowly watched her heal right in front of his eyes, and see the girl he had fallen for. Adam had attempted to destroy her again, but Sun knew that he hadn’t. She couldn’t be destroyed anymore, no matter how scared she must have been at that moment.  
He knows where to find her, at the rear of the ship. She leaning onto the railings looking down into the waters below, hair tumbling behind her. She turns when she senses him walking up behind her. She doesn't say anything but steps aside to offer room next to her. He sits on the railings next to her, not knowing what to say, but knowing his presence was more then  
anything he could say in this moment. They watch the sun slowly set in silence, bathing in the peace it briefly brought.  
"Do you remember that night you stole that bottle of wine?" She says as the last of the daylight slips away.  
"Of course" he says, taking his eyes away from the fading light to look at her. "How could I forget a night like that. I think it was one of the only time I got to be with you without something bat shit crazy happening."  
She nods in agreement.  
"I recall Yang telling me about moments that are just so serene and perfect or memorable and joyful that they become impossible to forget."  
"You mean twinkling light moments? Oh those things are so corny and cheesy, to most people anyways."  
She chuckles softly. "I don't think there is anything wrong with... twinkling light moments, or what ever you call them."  
He presses his head onto hers, smiling. "What makes you say that?"  
"They are the moments you always cherish," she states as she leans into him. "I remember Ruby once telling me something Ozpin said to her the night of the dance. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but nights like these are ones we'll never forget. That night was one of the moments where nothing else mattered in the world and I felt so at ease."  
"So, you want this to be another one of those moments?" He teases.  
She gives him a look that makes him forget to breathe for a few breathes. She tilts her head and smiles softly. "What better moment then know."  
Without even thinking of the consequences, he dips his head and steals a quick kiss from her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in, I think three years. I haven't written anything since my English Exam back in high school. Don't expect that much from me, this was drafted in my email drafts at work.  
> Also the main qoute of this is utterly stolen from S12E01 of Degrassi. Its just such a nice way to describe romantic moments and I felt it worked with Blake and Sun.


End file.
